Combined-function equipment and various lawn and garden equipment have been disclosed in various U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,660 to W. S. Barnard, 4-20-54, showed a tilting bedplate machines usable, with attachments, as a mower or as a snow blower or as a lawn cleaner; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,894 to R. O. Gettleman, 11-20-56, showed a self-propelled snow remover/lawn mower system; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,068 to A. E. Evanson and M. A. Hickey, 3-29-60, showed a lawn mower vacuum device; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,491 to R. G. Durrschmidt, 5-5-64, showed an upright snow blower attachment for the front of a rotary mower, powered from a hub on the rotary mower shaft (72,FIG. 1); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,514 to R. E. Forren, 3-19-68, showed a combination rotary lawn mower and snow blower; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,321 to L. E. David, 11-27-73, showed a horizontal transverse snow blower for a rotary mower; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,316 to R. E. Palmer, 12-28-76, showed conversion of snow blower to lawn sweeper for summer use; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,679 to D. Spinner, 12-27-77, showed a convertible combination snow blower, lawn mower and lawn sweeper.
However, no system is known that provides an improved gasoline engine powered snowblower with a variety of similarly attachable conversion units powered by it and adapting it for additional uses as a lawnmower with, if desired, a vacuum leaf bagger of novel design, an electric generator, a hydraulic pump, a leaf picker, an edger, a rotor tiller, a leaf blower, a sprayer, and an air compressor, and to provide such are principal objects of this invention.
Further objects are to provide a system as described that economically puts the snowblower basic unit to work in all seasons and avoids need for any auxiliary power to operate the combinational units.
Yet further objects are to provide a system as described that is relatively free of vibration in operation, that is economical and durable, that requires little room for storage, that is easy to connect and disconnect, that is easy and convenient to use, and that provides not only power but also cooling airflow when desired, to units with which the basic snowblower unit is combined.